


【ALL宽】纸王冠

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze
Summary: TK开后宫；主All宽；三万字短篇，一发完。OOC，雷，ABO，生子宽软宽真爱预警。架空CP包括：KTK，宽软，歪宽，滴菜，猪宽，猴宽，水宽，豆腐宽猴软，豆腐丝，罗伊策，豆腐球还有不想剧透的拉郎CP——没有冲击力，不吓人的
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Toni Kroos/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 7





	【ALL宽】纸王冠

01 后宫

克罗斯十五岁就继位了。  
登基那天早上，他装哭装个没完，抓着克洛泽的衣服抗议。  
“我不要做皇帝！我要吃喝玩乐的自由！”  
“好好做皇帝，让你吃喝玩乐个痛快。”克洛泽把克罗斯从床上拖起来，让仆人过来帮他穿衣服。  
克罗斯还要抗议，克洛泽摸了摸他的头发，哄道：“等你继位之后，就要结婚了，会有很多人入宫来陪你，你未来的……亲王们。”  
克罗斯十分不屑。  
“什么亲王，和我结婚他们才能有地位，不然就只是一群公爵、侯爵罢了。说不定，还有伯爵呢。”  
“还有外国的王子，”克洛泽补充，“他们会让你很高兴的。”  
“呸，他们能有什么本事！”克罗斯气闷地穿着衣服。  
他发现仆人们虽然没发出声音，可脸上都有笑意。克罗斯吓了一跳——老子今天就要登基，大家竟然在笑话他！还都是自己身边用惯了的人。  
“你们笑什么！”  
克洛泽接过了话：“你还没长大，有些事还不知道。但马上就会知道了。”  
克罗斯还是很奇怪，正要发问，自己却忽然脸红了。他这个身份地位，不能和别人乱来，但他现在正在青春期，那方面也有些开窍了。  
克罗斯脸红得像个灯笼。

克洛泽骗他，说什么登基就能如何如何，都是假的。  
可以选人进宫的时候，克罗斯都继位两年多了。  
“不选，就你吧。”  
克罗斯打着哈欠对克洛泽说。  
克洛泽其实也猜到了会有这天。但他是克罗斯的大臣，不在候选名单里。  
“这不合规矩。你从名单上选。”  
“你给我选。”克罗斯抬头看着克洛泽，“你让我娶谁我就娶谁。”  
“不要胡闹。”  
克罗斯把一叠公文“啪”地扔在桌子上。  
“结婚没问题，但在那之前我要你。”  
不得不说地位和身份还是对人有很大影响的。换了别人，提出让对方上自己的时候还能这么跋扈霸道说一不二，克洛泽难以想象。这事唯有克罗斯做起来才这么顺理成章。  
“托尼……”  
“今天你提起来这事的，你负责，”克罗斯站起来，“跟我去寝殿。”  
克罗斯也不管克洛泽的回应，只管离开书房，大步向寝宫走去。克洛泽只好跟在他身后。  
克罗斯早就想把这事办了。  
他这几天忙坏了，脾气不好，连克洛泽也不想招惹他、逆他的意。  
而且他现在越来越管不了托尼了。  
不到三年，克罗斯完全变了个人，克洛泽觉得要是不好好控制着，这孩子都有变成暴君的倾向。  
当然，克罗斯不会变成暴君。他其实算是个好君主，就是年纪小了些，脾气大了些。这也是因为他对待国事认真，大臣们一旦办砸了什么事，克罗斯就气得不行。  
这天他把克洛泽拉进自己的寝宫，进了卧室，“啪嗒”一声锁了门，脱了衣服就把克洛泽拉到床边。  
不知道的见了，还以为是他要上克洛泽。

第二天，克罗斯大清早就挤在克洛泽怀里和他腻腻歪歪。  
“你也进宫嘛，米洛，我给你封号，给你个厉害的头衔。”  
“我的身份不合适。快起床吧，你今天要宣布选入宫的人是谁。名单呢？你放哪去了？”  
“新婚燕尔的，你就跟我说这个！”克罗斯抱怨起来，“我不要选别人。”  
“乖，托尼，别闹了，一定要选的。”  
克罗斯不满地抱着胳膊，皱着眉头，苦大仇深地望着天花板。  
他不想选，但是不得不选。  
因为他是个菜鸡皇帝，新手上路，需要大礼包——需要有权势的后妃和他们身后的家族，需要他们在朝中位高权重的爹妈和兄弟姐妹和自己结成亲戚。  
他会和他的后妃及其家族互相利用，啊不，互为依靠，狼狈为奸，百年好合。  
“我可以选，但是……你今天晚上还过来，好不好？”克罗斯问。  
“好。”  
“明天也过来。”  
克洛泽想了想。“明天不一定有空。”  
“不选了！”克罗斯猛地拍了下被子。  
“我过来，宝贝，我过来还不行吗？可能晚一点儿——”  
“每星期至少过来五天。”  
“我尽量吧。”  
“四天，别让君主和你讨价还价。”克罗斯抱着胳膊，绷着脸。  
“好，四天。”  
克洛泽把名单递过来，克罗斯揉成一团扔到床下。  
“我要最漂亮的那个，”他骑到克洛泽身上，“好了，解决了。现在你解决一下我吧。”

罗伊斯进宫了。  
他知道自己要把皇帝陛下伺候得舒舒服服，为此还特意禁欲了一阵子，以免陛下要求他一夜N次的时候掉链子。  
结果进宫之后，他却成了陛下的知心玩伴。他和克罗斯意外地聊得来，于是克罗斯并不疏远他，也不对他摆架子，罗伊斯就是每天听他痛骂大臣、陪他下棋打猎、吃喝玩乐。  
罗伊斯满头问号：陛下，你觉不觉得少了点什么？  
他们的陛下在闲暇时间甚至有心情自己做个破风筝踩着泥坑跑，也不让罗伊斯上他。  
罗伊斯又没办法直接问他原因。毕竟克罗斯是皇帝……  
可罗伊斯怎么说也是个不得了的姓氏。国内能和罗伊斯平起平坐的家族十分有限。他们结婚、生下孩子，再顺理成章不过。  
克罗斯虽然是皇帝，但大臣们照样要问他和罗伊斯亲王发展到哪一步了。  
压力也同样来到了罗伊斯身上。  
——再这样下去不行的，别人要怀疑他不行的。  
不如他偷偷地……  
过了半个月，罗伊斯终于后知后觉地发现，他们的陛下被人捷足先登了。  
还是克洛泽那个浓眉大眼的。  
罗伊斯能发现这事，全凭巧合。  
他晚上不能去克罗斯的寝宫。那地方里三层外三层的全是侍卫，他现在只是进了宫，没名没分，连向克罗斯通报他来了的资格都没有。侍卫也不是为难他，毕竟规矩就是规矩。  
但书房里没这个规矩。  
罗伊斯亲自去给克罗斯送点心，然后见到他们的大臣克洛泽正抱着克罗斯。  
克罗斯坐在克洛泽腿上、在他怀里睡得正香。  
打扰了。罗伊斯放下点心。两位慢用。  
他气定神闲地走出来，回到自己房间里才开始捶墙。  
克洛泽啊！一把年纪，一定老奸巨猾！自己怎么和他比！  
陛下啊！你一定被骗了啊！他一把年纪老奸巨猾对您没有真情实感、就是贪图你的权势啊！  
嗯……虽说罗伊斯自己也是为了权势。  
但是嘛，他来都来了，不争宠怎么活？不爬上陛下的龙床、不让他怀孕、生下有皇家血统的孩子，怎么巩固家族地位？  
罗伊斯虽然心急，但也只能等着，装得没事一样，每天陪克罗斯吃吃喝喝，听着他痛骂大臣和各地官僚。  
过了一个月，罗伊斯终于鼓起勇气，让克罗斯留在自己这里住。  
克罗斯留下了。然后把罗伊斯当做枕头，枕着他呼呼大睡。  
罗伊斯欲哭无泪。  
清早，罗伊斯抓紧机会，想趁着克罗斯早上身体有自然反应的时候和他水到渠成，谁能想到他们的陛下兢兢业业，早睡早起，罗伊斯还没睡醒，克罗斯就穿好衣服走了。

后宫谣言纷纷，说陛下对罗伊斯不甚满意。  
后宫又开始招人了。  
这次进宫的是格策。  
罗伊斯认识格策，他觉得自己没戏，格策那个小笨蛋更是个脑子不开窍的，八成更没戏。  
但格策进宫的第一天，就爬上龙床了。  
罗伊斯听说后气得把桌子都掀了。

格策那天其实运气特别差。他来的时候下了雨，暴雨滂沱，于是他出现在克罗斯面前时就已经很狼狈了。  
进宫那天有个仪式，格策不小心搞砸了，他打碎了自己家族献给克罗斯的礼物，而且还把克罗斯给他的赠礼也砸碎了。  
格策脸上一红，当即就要哭出来。  
然后他也真的哭了。  
他就是觉得自己怪倒霉的，陛下肯定看不上他，那家里人说不定也要跟着倒霉。  
想到这儿，他哭的更厉害了。  
克罗斯看着觉得新鲜。见格策年纪小，表现又这么幼稚，他赶快让其他人都下去了，自己过去哄他。  
“你哭什么啊，没事的。砸了就砸了……你还浇湿了，多冷啊，还不换了？”  
克罗斯让人拿衣服过来，格策换上了。  
屋子里热，格策换裤子的时候，身下鼓起来好大一团，他见克罗斯看着自己，赶紧解释道：“我没有……我不是……我没有对陛下胡思乱想……它……它本来就这样……”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
克罗斯当然知道，他自己也是这个情况。  
但是，男人嘛，怎么能没有好胜心。  
于是他让格策脱裤子。  
格策照做，脸也红了。  
克罗斯得出了他们两个差不多的结论。  
他看格策年纪小，又是圆脸，小孩子似的，感觉很好欺负。  
于是他提出了出于男人好胜心的第二个要求。  
格策听了之后胆战心惊，几乎要哭出来了，克罗斯想看看他硬了之后尺寸如何。  
但克罗斯自己也反应过来了：这不就成了变态嘛。  
不能变态，直接和格策睡好了——以示荣宠，还有安慰，让格策放心。  
还能知道他硬了之后到底有多大。

于是那天克罗斯感觉到了另一种爽。和克洛泽不同的那种爽。格策是个年轻人，完美地拥有年轻人的莽撞和急切，他没有克洛泽那么细心，但爽起来也很不得了。  
而格策受宠若惊。他听说罗伊斯进宫好久了都没和陛下睡过，没想到自己竟然这么走运。

克罗斯久久未能带球，大臣们质疑他后宫里人太少，再次提出选人入宫。  
来了，传说中的异国王子来了。

02 王子

克罗斯就在等着这天。  
他等了八年，等得摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。

克罗斯十岁时，就见过莫德里奇了。  
那时莫德里奇跟随父母一同来访。克罗斯十岁，他十五。这两个年龄段其实玩不到一起，但克罗斯喜欢和他一起踢球，莫德里奇也觉得和这个小孩子很合得来，于是整天和他一起玩。  
他们其实语言不通，如果要交谈，会有翻译帮他们。但在踢球时，有的词虽然不知道是什么意思，但只要比划比划、示范一下，对方自然明白。  
克罗斯早上刚刚睡醒，就跑去克罗地亚皇室暂住的宫殿，去莫德里奇房里。  
仆人说莫德里奇殿下还没醒，但克罗斯一定要进去。他是小孩子，和他没有道理可讲，只好放他进去了。  
克罗斯进了莫德里奇的卧室，蹑手蹑脚地向他走去。莫德里奇独自在一张大床上睡着，克罗斯想了想，悄咪咪地爬上床去，在莫德里奇旁边坐着。他也不吵莫德里奇，只是坐在一边看他。  
坐了一会儿，克罗斯觉得无聊了，于是悄悄接近莫德里奇，摸他的头发梢。  
莫德里奇醒了，他睁眼，见小男孩在自己床上坐着，知道一定是他强迫宫人放自己进来了。  
“托尼，”莫德里奇困着，打了声招呼。  
有了他这一声呼唤，克罗斯就觉得自己有了特权，当即就在莫德里奇旁边躺下了。  
困倦的莫德里奇挨着他继续睡了。  
自那天开始，克罗斯更要缠着他了，晚上也总是跑来一起睡，像个肉球一样贴在莫德里奇身上，还要把手指放在莫德里奇的头发丝里缠着。

他们每天都一起玩，后来，到了莫德里奇等人要回国的日子，克罗斯才慌了。他忘了莫德里奇是要回克罗地亚的。  
他哭起来，呜呜地说着不要卢卡走。  
他身边的人劝他，说莫德里奇不是我们国家的人，他要回自己的国家去。  
“卢卡不能变成我们国家的人吗？”  
克罗斯哭着问道。  
旁人开玩笑，说除非他们结婚，莫德里奇才能留下。  
小孩子的克罗斯哭得咳嗽起来，然后他抹着眼泪去找莫德里奇了。  
“他们说我要结婚才能和你在一起，是这样吗，卢卡？”  
翻译呆了呆，向莫德里奇翻译了这句话。  
莫德里奇已经十五岁。在宫里长大，这年纪算是个大人了。他以为这只是小孩子的玩笑话，于是点了点头。  
克罗斯走过来，胖乎乎的手掌握住莫德里奇的手。  
“你回去以后不要结婚，好不好？未来我会和你结婚的，然后你搬过来，我们就再也不分开了。我未来可能不能做储君，只能做亲王，希望你不要嫌弃。”  
翻译虽然觉得好笑，但也觉得这只是小孩子心血来潮，于是原原本本地翻译了这些话。  
莫德里奇笑了，没说什么。  
“我是认真的，卢卡。如果你不肯嫁亲王，我就去搞掉太子，然后做储君、做皇帝，让你做皇后。”  
施魏因施泰格：哈？干什么要搞我？  
莫德里奇知道这是孩子气的话，但还是很感激克罗斯这样喜欢他。  
“现在不用急着说这些，”莫德里奇说，“我回国之后会给你写信，你也给我写，好不好？”  
克罗斯眼泪汪汪地答应了。  
“但是，我说要和你结婚是真的。我这就回去干掉我哥。”  
施魏因施泰格：哈？

幸好后来施魏因施泰格主动放弃了王位，不然他和克罗斯的塑料兄弟情就要破裂了。施魏因施泰格不喜欢朝堂的争斗，做太子时腻烦了勾心斗角，于是看破红尘、放弃王位。他要了军权，潇潇洒洒地离开都城去做统领千军万马的元帅了。  
克罗斯：我来！政斗我可以！朝堂我可以！唇枪舌战乃我所长！  
克罗斯：另外，把搞死我哥的一百个方法烧掉吧。  
克罗斯当上储君，发动宽言宽语攻击，所有政敌战斗力-100。  
大臣们每天离开议事厅时都心力交瘁，克罗斯确实是做储君的好料子，他不仅有兢兢业业那类劳什子品质，更关键的是他心比窝瓜都大，心理素质彪悍，什么也打不倒他。

克罗斯继位后，安分守己了整整三年，留意着这三年里不要把自己搞怀孕，然后在大臣们又一次提出选人进后宫时，他给克罗地亚送了信过去。  
他知道莫德里奇结了婚，他也不在乎他是否结婚——克罗斯自己也早就结了婚，而且伴侣还不止一个。  
这年克罗斯十八，莫德里奇二十三。  
莫德里奇两年前结婚了。皇室成员到了年纪就要安排婚事，他不是例外，也没资格反对。他和对方没感情，结婚两年还是老样子。莫德里奇觉得自己的婚姻没什么意思，早想和那人分开了。他隔三差五就对皇室提出要离婚，皇室不同意，莫德里奇就消停一阵，过些日子卷土重来。  
现在克罗斯的信到了，莫德里奇更有离婚的理由了。他不知道和克罗斯一起生活是好是坏，而且八年没见过克罗斯、和他难说有什么感情，可这至少能结束他现在的婚姻。  
克罗地亚皇室的人都被这求婚消息惊呆了——莫德里奇比克罗斯大了五岁，又只是小时候见过面，怎么克罗斯就非要娶他不可？而且还保证未来会让他做皇后？他一个外国人，做哪门子的皇后？克罗斯不怕被自己的大臣打死？再者，莫德里奇已经结婚两年了啊。  
莫德里奇立即再度提出离婚的要求，并说他愿意去慕尼黑结婚。  
克罗地亚皇室倒也没理由反对这门婚事就是了。  
莫德里奇办好了离婚手续，被军队护送着去慕尼黑了。  
莫德里奇的行装不少，他虽然是个不受宠的王子，但还是带着一整个车队出发了。这其实不符合规矩，按照传统，莫德里奇嫁过去，身上应该一件克罗地亚的东西都不能留、全都换成慕尼黑的才对。但克罗斯在信中强调，莫德里奇不必有任何顾虑，想带什么尽管带。于是，莫德里奇不仅带了自己的全部家当，还带了他在宫里用惯了的人，甚至是他自己养的马、宠物狗和小猎犬。  
而在莫德里奇的马车里，放在他手边的是克罗斯的信。它们装满了一整个箱子。  
莫德里奇实际上读不懂，他并不确定克罗斯的心意，于是也没有学德语，在那些信旁边是翻译好的克罗地亚语版本。

进宫后，莫德里奇并没有立即见到克罗斯。他抵达的时间是上午，克罗斯正和大臣们在议事厅里打成一片——是真的快打起来了，不是关系好的意思。大臣们说不过克罗斯，简直想卷袖子揍他，而克罗斯狂拍桌子骂人，气势汹汹，把原本有理的大臣们也骂得说不出话了。  
下午，克罗斯去找莫德里奇了。  
他见到卢卡就兴冲冲地扑过来，用德语诉说自己的相思之苦。  
莫德里奇完全不知道他在说啥。  
于是两人这才发现，过去了八年，他们依旧语言不通，还是要通过翻译交谈，这使得调情的难度大大提高。  
克罗斯也没学克罗地亚语，因为他整天都忙着和大臣们打架，被国事搞得晕头晕脑。  
他们之间有语言障碍，于是，克罗斯直接睡了莫德里奇——以示荣宠，以表达他对卢卡的相思之情。  
他睡卢卡还睡得挺频繁——以此弥补语言不通为他们的感情带来的隔阂。  
过了一阵子，克罗斯发现这种彰显荣宠的方式什么都好，就是费人，他不能总这么祸害卢卡了。  
于是克罗斯换了方式，他每天都要召见莫德里奇至少三次，在处理国务之余和他勤学苦练克罗地亚语，终于在一个月之后小语种速成，成为克罗地亚语调情小天才。

大臣们发现克罗斯竟然每天召见莫德里奇三次，立刻连番上折子，让克罗斯雨露均沾——莫德里奇外国人的身份让他们很忌惮。  
但折子还没回音，宫里就宣布莫德里奇怀孕了。  
大臣们面面相觑。这……陛下也不按套路来啊，不应该是陛下怀孕吗……怎么反而让别人怀了……行吧，都是Omega，都能怀……

另一边在后宫，克罗斯高兴得不得了。  
他要冲过去抱莫德里奇，被自己的部下从身后抓住制止了。  
“陛下，陛下，莫德里奇殿下怀孕了——”侍从提醒道。  
克罗斯这才反应过来，走到莫德里奇面前小心地拥抱了他。  
“我们有孩子了，卢卡！”他高兴极了，眼中涌上泪来，“我终于等到这天了……我等你等好久了……我要让我们的孩子做储君，继承皇位。”  
“我明白你的心意，不用这样。”  
克罗斯仍旧眼泪汪汪地看着他。  
“我是说到做到的人，卢卡……以后我还要每天都来看你。”  
“不要每天都来，”莫德里奇说，“会有人眼红的，对我对孩子都不好。”  
“那好吧……”克罗斯可怜巴巴地看着他，“可我忍不住，我还是想每天都来看你。”  
莫德里奇叹了一声。“那就隔一天来一次，不能像原来那样一天见面三次了。”  
“好吧。”  
“你也应该去看看别人，不然，我都快成后宫的标靶了。”  
“米洛很忙嘛，”克罗斯躺在莫德里奇旁边咕哝，“马里奥又太大了，他又年轻又急躁，我和他每天都见面会很有压力的。”  
“你为什么忘了罗伊斯呢？”莫德里奇问。  
克罗斯震惊地看着莫德里奇。  
他忘了应该和罗伊斯睡。罗伊斯的家族权势强大，克罗斯只顾着笼络他的家人、让他在宫里开开心心，都忘了和他睡了。

当天晚上，克罗斯让人把罗伊斯叫来了。  
他在大床上坐着，一面向门口望。  
罗伊斯来了，克罗斯越看他越喜欢，立刻熄了灯。  
他们第一次啪过之后，克罗斯心满意足地睡在罗伊斯怀里。  
罗伊斯万分激动：他终于上了陛下，他的家族不会轻易狗带了——啊不对，就算没有上克罗斯，他的家族也不至于轻易狗带，但毕竟家族地位会更稳固，要是未来陛下怀了孕，那罗伊斯家就能站稳脚跟、一飞冲天……

第二天克罗斯依旧醒得很早，勤奋地去上朝了。  
下午他来找罗伊斯玩。  
他们继续像往常那样，骑马打猎、招猫逗狗。玩累了，克罗斯在罗伊斯宫里歇着，迷迷糊糊地抱住罗伊斯。  
他醒得早，醒了之后，又去看莫德里奇了，在莫德里奇宫里宽言宽语，说今天那些大臣们又办了什么蠢事。  
他像个婴儿一样躺在莫德里奇旁边，小心着不要碰到他的肚子。  
“其实你没有很爱我，是不是？”克罗斯问。  
“是。但我确实喜欢你。”莫德里奇说。  
“但那喜欢并不多，是吗？”克罗斯问。  
莫德里奇点点头。  
“我明白，我没有怨你，”克罗斯再度钻进莫德里奇怀里，“后宫里会有许多人，你无法是唯一的那个，如果我是你，我也不敢喜欢对方。但你能来到这里，能和我结婚，我已经很满足了。我会让你做皇后，这需要时间，但我能做到，我答应你了。”  
“你不必给自己这么多压力。”莫德里奇说。  
“我想这样做。我无法专心爱着你一个人，这是我的错，是我对不住你。”  
“这没什么，你想太多了。”莫德里奇说。  
他在后宫过得很好，克罗斯对他青眼有加，从没有哪个人敢因为他外国人的身份对他不敬。  
他并不如何爱克罗斯，他对克罗斯有些喜欢，这足够莫德里奇和克罗斯都感觉到快乐且不至于痛苦。

克罗斯带领后妃们去团建了。  
这时后宫人还不多，团建也没什么事也做，于是他们去剧院看戏。  
格策看得眼泪汪汪，罗伊斯认为此剧有诸多不合理之处，莫德里奇看得很认真，克罗斯也睡得很香。  
他们还去赛马了，几个人各自下注，克罗斯赌运奇差，每次都输，大家都和他反着买，赢得盆满钵满，皆大欢喜。  
“为什么你总是赌输呢，托尼？”格策问。  
“哦，因为我赌场失意，情场得意嘛！”  
克罗斯不要脸地宣布道。  
“我们三个可没什么得意的。”格策咕哝一句。  
克罗斯挠了挠脑袋：“可……你们仨不喜欢我，也不是我的错啊。”  
罗伊斯、格策和莫德里奇都怔住了，觉得这话题还是不要继续说下去为妙。他们是克罗斯的伴侣不假，但谁也没费心去装出对克罗斯如何深爱的样子。再者，他们能进宫，必然是因为克罗斯需要他们身后的家族，妃嫔也不必如何做小伏低。  
还是克罗斯自己解了围。  
“我们这样一起玩不是很好嘛！”克罗斯笑道，“再来再来，我还要赌！”  
他们再度下注，克罗斯又喊又叫，也没个皇帝的样子。大家见怪不怪，他每天面对朝政的各种破事，很需要在其他地方发泄情绪。

几个月后，莫德里奇平安生下了孩子。生产耗费了几个小时，但基本还算顺利。  
莫德里奇醒来时，克罗斯在床边坐着，眼睛红红的，已经哭过了。  
“哭什么。”莫德里奇道。他脑袋里迷迷糊糊的，甚至没去想克罗斯为什么会哭。生孩子的是自己又不是他。  
“我也不知道。”克罗斯攥紧莫德里奇的手放在自己嘴唇前，眼泪一直流淌到他们相握的手上。  
“我好高兴啊，卢卡，”克罗斯说，“我在自私地为我自己的幸福高兴，不要怪我。”  
莫德里奇觉得这属于长难句式了。他现在不清醒，实在没精力去想克罗斯在说什么。  
“我爱你，你相信吗？”克罗斯小声说。  
莫德里奇相信个鬼。他现在累死了，又累又饿，什么也听不进去。  
“我饿了。”莫德里奇说。  
克罗斯赶快问护士现在能不能让卢卡吃东西，这时医生进来给莫德里奇检查，同时让人拿食物去了。  
“您的身体情况还不错，注意休息就好，最近什么也不要做，也不要多思多虑。孩子很健康，她还在睡，晚些再抱过来让您看吧。”  
莫德里奇点点头，这才知道孩子的性别。  
克罗斯喂他吃了些东西。莫德里奇想起刚刚克罗斯的话，猜测克罗斯是因为有了后代而快乐。可这似乎并不足以解释一切。他像只紧张的大猫，委屈又欢喜。  
那天克罗斯留在他的寝殿里睡了。他挨着莫德里奇躺下，告诉他夜里如果需要什么尽管叫醒他。  
“不要把我当做皇帝，我不是君主，就只是你的恋人——毕竟，我们都有了小孩呢。”  
他这样说，也着实这样做了。夜里莫德里奇渴了、饿了、难受了、要去洗手间，都是克罗斯照料，仆人帮忙打下手。其实有那么多仆人在，克罗斯不必亲力亲为，但克罗斯就是非要这样做不可。连莫德里奇也迷惑不解，夜里一遍遍醒来的感觉并不好受，而且克罗斯第二天还要和大臣议事。  
夜里第三遍醒来后，莫德里奇终于问出口了。  
“你不用陪我，你明天不是还要见大臣吗？”  
“我白天见他们，傍晚补觉，晚上来找你，”克罗斯笑道，“我早就安排好啦——这样其实还不那么累，是吧？一想到你晚上孤零零地躺在这儿，翻个身都困难，我就觉得不忍心。就算有仆人照料，我也还是想过来。”  
莫德里奇笑道：“陛下现在有空过来，以后生孩子的人多了，恐怕就陪不过来了。”  
“不会呀，只有你和我是Omega，”克罗斯说，“下一次如果有皇嗣诞生，那就只能是我生的。其他人生不了。”  
“这么说也对。”  
“到时候你要来陪我呀，卢卡，”克罗斯笑道，“不管孩子的父亲是谁，我都不想让他们过来，只想你陪我。”  
“所以陛下现在才特意来陪我的，真狡猾。”莫德里奇笑道。  
克罗斯也笑，然后小心地亲吻他。

03 军权

施魏因施泰格回来了。  
克罗斯赶快召他进宫。那几天克罗斯很气闷，和大臣们因为许多事争执不休。施魏因施泰格过去当过储君，和那群人打过交道，克罗斯赶快把他留在宫里，对他大吐苦水，一面问他要怎么对付那几个老奸巨猾的家伙。  
施魏因施泰格觉得好笑：我要是能对付得了他们，我还用得着放弃王位？  
克罗斯想想，也确实是这么回事。  
克罗斯在书房里和自己的几个心腹商量怎么应对那几个大臣，商量半天也没个头绪，克罗斯开始翻过去的文书，想找找旧例。  
克罗斯看文书看累了，这会儿克洛泽来了，克罗斯就把文书扔给他，自己躺在克洛泽的腿上。  
“累啊，米洛，当皇帝真不容易，看文书看得我都要瞎了。”  
“我帮你看。”克洛泽在他头上吻了吻。  
“我现在理解巴斯蒂为什么不做皇帝了。有什么好？总是被束缚着，这也不能那也不能。我也想撂挑子，有人接替我吗？”克罗斯问。  
克洛泽看着文书，一面摸了摸克罗斯的头发。  
“没有，托尼，你就是我们的君主。国家在你的统治之下平稳运行，这对国对民都是好事。不要再说任性的话了。”  
“可我就是任性啊！我好任性的！”克罗斯在克洛泽腿上打起滚来，直到克洛泽吻他，他才安静下来。  
“我真不能撂挑子？”他又问。  
“不能，”克洛泽回答，“你没有退路，你的宽言宽语惹毛了至少一个营的人，如果你不是皇帝，他们会立刻干掉你，所以你给我好好地在王位上呆着——埋头苦干、脚踏实地、废寝忘食、勤政爱民。”  
克罗斯干嚎起来。  
“好痛苦啊！做皇帝好痛苦啊！我为什么要做这些！”  
“为了国家，为了黎民，为了我。”  
克罗斯痛苦地拿起文书，继续做个好君主了。

第二天克罗斯又去找施魏因施泰格吐槽，但这次见面之后他不由分说地就对着施魏因施泰格一通暴打。施魏因施泰格懒得还手，不然他能把克罗斯捶到地板里去。  
“都是你！你把烂摊子丢给我！非要让我当皇帝！”  
“你还有脸怪我？不是你准备了一百多个方法要把我搞死的？”  
克罗斯猛然怔住，盯着施魏因施泰格看。  
“你在说什么？我没有，你又听信宫里的流言了。”  
“你特么还给搞死我这事取名‘全猪宴’——当我不知道呢？”施魏因施泰格说。  
克罗斯呆滞着，忽然笑得一脸羞涩。  
“小时候的事了，别提它了嘛……吃肘子吗，哥？我们这儿肘子烤得可好了……”  
施魏因施泰格也并不计较，和克罗斯一肘泯恩仇。他也乐得听克罗斯诉苦，因为这让他觉得自己去军营实在是再正确不过了。而且他们也有共同语言——他们共同的敌人。  
两人时常一起大骂那些王八蛋臣子，骂得非常痛快，压力值刷刷下降，血糖血压都变得非常健康。

后来有一晚两人都喝多了酒。第二天施魏因施泰格醒了，看见克罗斯躺在自己旁边，显然已经发生过关系了。  
施魏因施泰格脑中“轰”地一声，原本还想劝自己他们可能没发生什么，但正这样想着，记忆已经浮现了。他确实睡了克罗斯。  
施魏因施泰格只是惊讶。这倒不涉及乱伦，因为他和克罗斯原本也不是亲兄弟，算起来，他们只是表亲，而且亲戚关系也并不怎样近。但忽然睡了某个你认为不可能会睡的人，换做是谁都会惊讶。  
这时克罗斯也醒了，回想起发生了什么，他呆呆地看着施魏因施泰格，好像想哭，又觉得不该哭。  
“这没什么，巴斯蒂，”他小声说，也不敢看施魏因施泰格，“不是你的错，我们都喝醉了。”  
“托尼，我——我真的不是有意，我很抱歉，对不起，我、我这就出宫……”  
克罗斯把眼泪憋回去，答道：“你不能现在出宫，大家会觉得奇怪的，你原本就是要在这儿住半个月的……”  
施魏因施泰格又悔恨又歉疚，只想马上离开。但就像克罗斯说的那样，他不能提前走，否则很惹人怀疑。

克罗斯离开施魏因施泰格暂住的寝殿，眼泪一抹，脚底抹油似的狂奔回自己宫里，然后狂喝备孕药。  
这药他已经连续喝了好些天了，就等着施魏因施泰格上钩。

过了两天，克罗斯又去找施魏因施泰格了。他最初把施魏因施泰格留在宫里，就是为了和他聊天方便，几乎每天都去找他，忽然就不再和他来往的话，会被人怀疑。  
克罗斯去了，和施魏因施泰格聊了许久。他们只说政事，但后来克罗斯提到自己现在的压力，又想起那一晚的事，于是哭了起来。  
“……也没有什么，只是觉得现在好辛苦……什么事都辛苦……”  
他哭了，施魏因施泰格当然要安慰他，他揽着克罗斯的肩膀，克罗斯就趴到他怀里，哭着哭着，就抬起头要施魏因施泰格吻他。  
已经睡过一次，再睡第二次就容易多了。  
当然，后来又有了更多次。

施魏因施泰格的假期结束，他回军营了。  
几个月后，克罗斯的肚子已经隆起了、藏不住了，他才公布自己怀孕一事。  
这立刻在宫廷里激起轩然大波。因为克罗斯这几个月都没在罗伊斯或格策那边过夜，而莫德里奇刚刚生下孩子不久，他们三个都不会是孩子的父亲。  
克罗斯自己承认了，是施魏因施泰格。  
听到孩子的父亲是他，众人反而忽然沉默了。  
克罗斯和他有孩子并不涉及乱伦，但这涉及到另一件十分重要的事——权力。  
兵权在施魏因施泰格手里。而如果克罗斯和他有了孩子、勾住了他，那么克罗斯的王位坐得当然就更稳了。  
大臣们从未看轻过克罗斯，但也没想到他竟然能做出这样的事。

唯一一个怒火中烧的是克洛泽。  
“我以为你至少会让我知情，就算不同我商量，也应当提前告诉我这计划。”  
“这在意料之外，我没办法提前告诉你。”克罗斯嘴硬道，他绝不要让施魏因施泰格得知这一切都是他提前安排好的，米洛或许嘴很严，但他现在很恼火，克罗斯不想冒任何风险。  
“你连我也不信任吗，托尼？”克洛泽问，“难道我会害你吗？”  
“你不会，”克罗斯答道，“但这件事只是意外……我不敢告诉你。你会生气的……我没有怀你的小孩，却有了别人的。”  
“我不是在为孩子生气，我也从没想过要你给我孩子。”克洛泽答道。  
“你没想过吗？”克罗斯问，“为什么？你……你不是很喜欢我吗？”  
“我只想看到你成为更好的人，托尼，”克洛泽叹息着，“我想看到你成为更好的君主，你不该犯这样的错。”  
克罗斯呜咽着，趴在克洛泽怀里哭。  
“你要原谅我……我刚刚十九岁……”他哭起来，“十九岁是做君主的年纪吗？十九岁是做父母的年纪吗？都怪你，是你让我继位，我说了我不想……”  
他大哭着，克洛泽连忙哄他。  
“不要哭了，对孩子不好，”克洛泽擦他的眼泪，“别哭了，晚上我留下来陪你。”

克罗斯很喜欢克洛泽。  
克洛泽对他很好，事事也都围绕他与国家考虑。克洛泽重视克罗斯的成长，也重视他的快乐。克罗斯可以放心地把任何事交给米洛。  
他怀了孕，这几个月睡觉时都有些不放心，常常胡思乱想，怕万一出现什么变故。但睡在米洛怀里，他就什么都不担心了。  
而他自己又为什么要担心呢？  
克罗斯问自己，很快得出了答案。  
就像他对克洛泽大哭时说的那样，他才十九岁，除了王位，他一无所有。他在宫里几乎不能被看做一个真正的人，他就只是个标靶罢了。他太年轻，没有力量，像个傀儡。  
可他不能做傀儡，他不能没有力量。他十九岁，就应该有二十五岁的样子，而等到他二十五岁，他就应该像个三十九岁的人。  
克罗斯急切起来。年龄竟然是这样至关重要的东西。而他又如此年轻，简直像一截树枝那样会被人轻易折断。

怀孕时，克罗斯时常让克洛泽过来陪他。如果克洛泽没时间，他会让罗伊斯或格策过来。  
罗伊斯其实是个很好的人选。克罗斯看得出他在为没有自己的孩子着急，但克罗斯劝动了他，告诉他孩子并不重要，如果生下来之后却得不到重视，那么孩子根本无法改变家族的命运、也无法帮助家族稳固根基。  
克罗斯给了罗伊斯封号，给他的家族很多封地。罗伊斯家有许多人在朝中为官，克罗斯提拔了他们。  
“我不能很快和你有小孩，但至少我还是能补偿你的，”克罗斯躺在罗伊斯怀里喃喃说道，“我会尽力给你我能给的……但是，小孩子……这个很伤身体的……我现在这个也是意外……”  
“我知道，你不要多想，我没有责怪陛下的意思。”罗伊斯抱着他，拍着他的后背，他现在确实不怎样担心了，家族里的许多人都在升官，根基越来越稳，他还有什么可担心？

克罗斯最近去看莫德里奇的时候不多，他自己身体不便，不好来回走动，而莫德里奇在照顾大公主，虽然有许多仆人帮忙，但皇宫里的孩子还是要留心着安全，尤其大公主是第一个孩子，会被人眼红。克罗斯不想过多连累他，于是与他见面不多，但总是隔三差五让人去莫德里奇宫中送东西，他送的主要是给莫德里奇的礼物，还有许多来自克罗地亚的礼物，甚至是些只为给莫德里奇打发时间用的玩意，罕见的兵器或价值连城的珠宝，都一批批地偷偷送进莫德里奇宫里。  
甚至，克罗斯还每隔几天就给莫德里奇写信，就好像他们在搞地下恋情一样。克罗斯随心所欲，想到什么些什么，有时还在给莫德里奇的信里画画。他的画工简单到可怕，但好在他也只画些猫猫狗狗和简笔人，他尤其喜欢画心形图案，为原本就幼稚的画作平添一分少女心。

克罗斯生产那天，除了医生外，他只要莫德里奇陪着。他的生产过程并不完全顺利，过了十个小时，那孩子才诞生。克罗斯清醒后，医生把孩子送来给他看。克罗斯抱着她又哭又笑，莫德里奇在一旁默不作声地陪着，为他擦眼泪，陪着他沉默不语。  
“我会爱你的，”克罗斯对那孩子说，“你不能像艾玛那样做储君、继承皇位，但你会有军权，像你父亲那样。”  
他抱着孩子，小声说对不起利用了她。可他会做个合格的家长，会爱她，会给她皇位之外的一切。  
莫德里奇听见了这些话，克罗斯无意背着他。  
保姆抱走了孩子。莫德里奇在克罗斯身旁躺下，哄着他睡觉了。

施魏因施泰格再一次回到都城了。  
这时埃米莉已经有半岁了。他仓皇地接受自己有了孩子这一事实，欣喜地探望她，欣喜地抱住自己唯一的一个孩子。  
施魏因施泰格的婚事一直是个麻烦。他出身很高，没有几个配得上他的人。配得上他的，也早就结婚了——包括克罗斯。但两人是表兄弟关系，谁也没想到他们能在一起。  
克罗斯想到了，克罗斯这样做了。  
施魏因施泰格得知克罗斯生下的孩子属于他们时，在震惊之余，心中多了一分庆幸。施魏因施泰格对结婚或后代没有执念，但如果有了后代，当然不是坏事。他不愿被家庭束缚，也不想留在都城面对乌烟瘴气的政治环境，他只想在边境、在军营自由自在地生活。现在他有了孩子，而孩子会生活在皇宫，得到最好的照料，而他的生活不会有任何让他反感的变化。  
施魏因施泰格猜到了或许克罗斯是有意这样做的。但他不想深究这件事，毕竟整件事对他没有损害。而克罗斯想要借此笼络他、避免失去兵权，也可以理解。他利用孩子，这当然不怎样光彩，但至少好过克罗斯像继位前那样想要把自己搞死。  
罢了，没什么可计较。他不必被克罗斯搞死，克罗斯不必担心他和军权脱离或背叛自己，而自己又得了个孩子，就算是扯平了。

施魏因施泰格回到皇宫时是深夜。显然众人早已得到吩咐，他们说陛下已经睡了，但还是请了施魏因施泰格进去。  
施魏因施泰格进了寝宫，见克罗斯正睡着。他身旁睡着他们的女儿。  
埃米莉漂亮极了。  
施魏因施泰格小心翼翼地坐在床边，他碰了碰婴儿的脸颊，几乎要哭出来。  
克罗斯听见声音醒了，困倦地望着他笑了。  
“你回来了……快躺下，别吵醒孩子。”  
克罗斯让施魏因施泰格躺在自己这边。施魏因施泰格抱着他，向他们的孩子望去。  
他听说克罗斯在生产时受了很多苦，这次见到他连脸都窄了，更确信传闻是真的。  
或许托尼利用了他……但是，利用就利用吧。

施魏因施泰格醒来时，克罗斯早就兢兢业业地去上朝了。格策却出现在皇宫里，拿着新买来的玩具逗埃米莉。  
“我只是陪她玩，巴斯蒂，不要多想喔。”格策说。  
施魏因施泰格没什么可多想，他过去就认识格策，知道格策的性格。他只是喜欢玩玩闹闹，没有恶意也不会因孩子嫉妒。  
施魏因施泰格陪了孩子一上午，克罗斯中午才回来。他把小宝宝抱过来哄了哄，然后交给保姆，并让他们都暂时离开了。  
克罗斯坐到了施魏因施泰格腿上。他们说了说政事和军队，聊了好一会儿。克罗斯勾着施魏因施泰格的脖子，在他脸上偶尔亲一下，又亲一下，终于亲到了嘴唇上。

施魏因施泰格在皇宫里住了半个月。他们虽然多次发生关系，但他猜测这次托尼不会再冒险怀孕了。毕竟，一个孩子已经足够牵制他了。

克罗斯精疲力竭地去找莫德里奇。他没力气再和莫德里奇来一场，只是抱着莫德里奇睡了。  
克罗斯继位快五年了，后宫里只有这两个孩子，大臣们催他多生几个，或者让别人生，但克罗斯异常佛系，说自己还太年轻，不急着要孩子。  
“再等两年。我一个皇帝，还不能在生孩子之后歇歇了？你们着什么急，我又不是不能生。”  
“您可以让更多Omega进宫，或者让莫德里奇殿下——”  
“我们在讨论皇嗣还是小猪崽？”克罗斯问，“你们不能只求数量、不求质量，是吧？我的孩子必须是重要的，而不是生了之后只为凑数。”  
大臣们没话说了，打算下次再和他辩论。

04 情人

克罗斯继位五年时，给后宫里的人都升了位份。其中莫德里奇位份最高。眼见他变成了得宠最多的那个，克罗地亚皇室十分惊讶。毕竟他们这个王子一直无权无势，众人一度放弃了能让卢卡结交权势的念头，完全想不到他现在这样受宠。克罗地亚派人送信来，再度提起给克罗斯找情人这事，以免卢卡再度怀孕——克罗地亚皇室不想让自己的王子再次经历怀孕生产，这毕竟很有风险。  
莫德里奇对克罗斯提了这事。现在他们关系更好了些，有些话莫德里奇也不必藏着掖着。  
克罗斯只笑了笑，说让卢卡放心。  
“我暂时不想要其他人，也不想要其他人的小孩。我自己有计划，过几年看看情况，我或许会再生一个。”

但为了堵住众人的嘴，克罗斯还是又让新人进宫了。  
这次来的人是贝尔。  
克罗斯觉得和贝尔打高尔夫挺开心的，而且贝尔和莫德里奇又是旧相识，克罗斯很高兴地让他们住在相邻的寝宫里，嘱咐两人平时多来往来往，免得在后宫无聊。  
但很快，众人发现贝尔有和莫德里奇越走越近，而且宫中还传出了不好的谣言，说他们有一腿。  
大臣们也听说了，个个惶恐万分，表示一定要把他们中的其中一个送出宫去，以免发生有损皇家颜面的事。  
克罗斯：哈？这也算个事儿？  
他开始每天都和贝尔以及莫德里奇分别见面，让他们精疲力竭，没有精力和对方胡搞。

克罗斯：我就说这事很容易吧。  
大臣们：陛下……此举同样有损皇家颜面。  
克罗斯：呸！

贝尔来了，克罗斯也只是觉得多了个人陪他玩儿而已。  
何况，贝尔对克罗斯并不如何热心。克罗斯去探望他，他也没有流露出高兴的意思。  
克罗斯非常理解。趁着夜深人静，他和贝尔促膝长谈了一次。  
“你喜欢卢卡，我知道，或许卢卡也不大介意和你睡，所以如果你们想，就睡吧。只要卢卡不怀孕就好。”  
贝尔露出惊呆的神色，认为克罗斯在诓他。  
“你真的很喜欢他，不是吗？”克罗斯说，“我理解你，大家都会喜欢卢卡，我也喜欢他。我让他远嫁到我的国家，却不能一心一意对他……我不希望他不开心，所以如果你陪陪他，偶尔和他睡一睡，我也不介意。这是我欠他的。”  
克罗斯看了一眼惊呆的贝尔，继续说道：“你们做什么都没关系……你知道为什么吗？因为卢卡爱的只有我。”  
贝尔看似并不相信他，但也可能是因为他外语不好，根本没听懂。

克罗斯去找莫德里奇，对他说了关于对他和贝尔的打算。  
“我很抱歉，只能以这样的方式补偿你，”克罗斯小心地说，一面看着莫德里奇的脸色，“我不是要陷害你们，这真的是我的诚意，是我爱你的表示。我知道如果真的爱一个人，不该让其他人和自己的恋人在一起，可我有不止一个恋人，在这种情况下我声称我是爱着你的，但你只能从这份感情中体会到不平等……我不希望你有那种感觉。我是认真的，卢卡，你想做什么，就做什么吧。但是不要和他有孩子，好吗？”  
莫德里奇没说什么，克罗斯也并不一定要等他开口，他抱住莫德里奇吻上去，一面解他的腰带。

后来莫德里奇果然和贝尔睡了。  
克罗斯眼见着贝尔高兴了不少，整个人都喜笑颜开的。而莫德里奇也有了些变化。  
他们畸形的关系变得更加畸形了。但至少，这稍微平等了些。克罗斯有其他恋人，莫德里奇也有。  
克罗斯依旧时常去探望莫德里奇，探望他们的女儿，送去大量礼物，送去他能得到的最好的一切。

克罗斯正在废寝忘食地处理公务时，发现了一个必须要拉拢的人。  
可莱万多夫斯基不是个可以在政治立场上拉拢的人。但克罗斯必须得到他的支持，还有他身后的那一群与他拉帮结派的大臣。拉帮结派这玩意算是消灭不了了。  
克罗斯几次邀请莱万和其他客人一同参加宴会，在私下熟络起来后，他们一起去打猎。  
克罗斯累了，从马上下来，坐在一段不高的树枝上，靠着树干。  
“我喜欢秋天，”他舒服地靠在干燥的树干上，伸手示意莱万再靠近些，“你看，这样的天气，干燥又凉爽。一会儿我们去踩叶子，踩在上面咔嗤咔嗤的，只有秋天才能享受到。”  
他说着，做出一派天真的样子抬头看树叶，手在莱万的袖子旁擦过来又划过去，让对方有一种不抓住他的手就不是男人的感觉。  
果然，莱万攥住了他的手。克罗斯做出惊讶的样子，又好像担心被人看到似的，佯装要把手抽出来，但莱万更不会放手。  
太好了，一切都在掌控中——让莱万认为他才是掌控一切的人。  
“会被看到……”克罗斯低声说着，却抬起头看莱万，嘴巴张着，露出一条小小的缝隙。  
莱万于是低头吻了上来。  
克罗斯最初顺从，但很快就装出轻微挣扎的样子，却又不会真的让莱万按不住他。  
太好了，托尼，干得好，克罗斯对自己说。你要感谢今天的天气，感谢诸神事情如此顺利，不要骄傲，要谦虚，要谨慎，要装作一切都在对方的掌控中，要装作你喜欢他却不敢喜欢……  
“陛下还想要什么？”莱万离开他的嘴唇，问道。  
克罗斯怔了怔。  
莱万笑了。  
“陛下这样引诱我，到底希望我们做到什么地步？”  
克罗斯惊呆了。  
计划大失败！

竟然被看穿了！  
回到宫里，克罗斯觉得丢脸极了，趴在罗伊斯怀里干嚎。  
“他欺负我，马尔科——就是莱万啊，你知道的那个莱万啊，他欺负我，呜呜呜——”  
“他怎么了？”罗伊斯问。  
“他耍我，呜呜呜……你帮我，你、你去勾引他——把他给我勾引到宫里来，劝说他做我的伴侣，就说你可以和他偷情——”  
“哈？”  
罗伊斯发出了施魏因施泰格同款疑问。  
“这哪办得到啊，我和他又不熟。”  
“你们不是小时候见过几面嘛，你去勾引他，快去——”  
“我哪就能成功了，我这些年就顾着陪你招猫逗狗，都忘了怎么调情了！”  
“你帮我嘛！你办成了这事，我就让你姐姐姐夫连升三级！让他们做财务部的头儿！”克罗斯宣布道。  
罗伊斯惊呆了，立刻把一罐发胶扣在头上，去找莱万了。

罗伊斯顺利拿下莱万。  
克罗斯高兴极了，抱着罗伊斯一阵猛亲。正好罗伊斯的生日快到了，克罗斯给他搞了个十分隆重的生日宴，把他的家人都请到了宫里，罗伊斯一时风头无两。  
不止如此，罗伊斯还劝说莱万进宫了。他进了宫还是能保持原本的职位，但成了后宫的一员、未来更有保障些，就算托尼不和他睡，他也有个名分。  
当然，关键的是罗伊斯说这样他们可以常常见面。  
事成了，克罗斯当场履约，让罗伊斯姐姐姐夫连升三级，罗伊斯笑得嘴歪到天上去。

紧接着，克罗斯又一次干了这事：告诉罗伊斯他可以和莱万睡，但不要搞出孩子。  
“而且，不要和他睡得太频繁，偶尔给他甜头就够了，不能给太多。要有分寸喔，马尔科。”  
“嗯？什么意思？”  
“就是——给他个枣吃，别让他觉得你唾手可得。”克罗斯一脸坏笑。  
罗伊斯想了想，觉得克罗斯说得对。  
然后他和克罗斯喝起酒来。  
许多年过去，他和克罗斯已经产生了深厚的资产阶级革命友谊。他们原本就是玩伴多过恋人，发生关系的时候也不多。克罗斯感谢他办成了这事，几乎是推着他、把他推向莱万的。

莱万进了宫。名义上，克罗斯还在为莱万戳穿他的事生气，所以没有和他睡。同时让罗伊斯和莱万暗通款曲。  
后来时间久了，罗伊斯还会对托尼抱怨莱万，都是些无所谓的小事，然后两人一起吐槽他，还搞地域歧视，说外国人就是很奇怪。  
除了卢卡。

当然，还有另一个外国人也很好。  
说起来，克洛泽也不算正儿八经的外国人。但他和莱万有些七拐八拐的亲戚关系，虽说非常远。但就是这么一丁点亲戚关系，也足够他们在朝中结党营私（不对）紧密团结了。  
但克洛泽听说莱万和罗伊斯的事后，还是表示了反对。  
“这事不妥。他们好歹都是你宫里的人，你怎么能允许这种事发生？”  
“我为什么不允许？”克罗斯问，“我和马尔科更多是玩伴，我拦着自己的玩伴和别人睡，算怎么回事？再说，这样我还拉拢了莱万，一举三得，我们三个都高兴。”  
“托尼，这事没那么简单——这是淫乱宫闱。”  
“不，这不成立，”克罗斯说，“你想，后宫里原本就是我一个人有一群伴侣——这事本身就非常淫乱。在一个原本就淫乱的基础上、有人做了和我类似的事，我怎么能去指责他淫乱？”  
克洛泽听多了他的宽言宽语，但这次还是被他的逻辑绕得说不出话。  
“我和马尔科没仇，和马里奥也没有，我不能作为伴侣爱着他们、却要把他们留在宫里陪我，至少我该让他们高兴些。”  
克洛泽想了一会儿，竟然不知道该怎么骂他。  
托尼是个好君主不假，但托尼的脑回路和传统王室截然不同。  
“为什么你的想法这么奇怪？”克洛泽问。  
“因为我就是这么优秀，”克罗斯精神焕发地捋自己的头发，“这是绅士、这是礼貌、这是克制、这是帝国最后的荣光！”

克罗斯和嫔妃们去野营了。  
他们先打猎，再亲手把捉到的猎物剥皮，然后点火、支烧烤架，亲自烤东西吃。  
夜里，大家一起躺在地上看星星。克罗斯国事繁忙，看着看着星星，就趴到莫德里奇怀里睡着了。  
格策躺在克罗斯旁边，本来也在看星星，忽然“嗷”一声地叫起来，把克罗斯惊醒了。  
“怎么了？”克罗斯赶快问。  
“你吓我一跳！”格策对莱万嚷道。莱万赶快赔礼道歉，他真不是故意的，他就是习惯了去揉格策。  
“他总是揉我的胸！”  
格策对克罗斯抱怨道。  
“他和你开玩笑呢。”克罗斯说。  
格策不吭声，过了一会儿，小声问道：“我应该和他睡吗，托尼？你、你要笼络他，所以让马尔科和莱万睡，也、也要让我和他睡吗？”  
他听上去委屈极了，克罗斯赶快否认。  
“没有！绝对没有！你不想和他睡就不睡——”  
“我不想！”格策嚷道，“我是你的伴侣！就算我们没有那种很深的感情，可我们还是朋友啊，我不想被利用……”  
“你没有被利用，”克罗斯赶快解释，抱着格策亲了又亲，“我们是朋友，我不会利用你。”  
格策这才委屈巴巴地继续看星星了。  
克罗斯于是打消了利用格策进一步拉拢莱万的计划，决定这任务还是完全交给罗伊斯一个人。其实罗伊斯完成得很好，只是克罗斯想来个双重保险，这样他能更放心点儿。  
但格策既然不愿意，就算了。

然后罗伊斯和莱万一起睡了格策。  
那是几个月之后的事了。  
克罗斯大惊失色——这真不在他的计划里。

莱万解释说是酒后，罗伊斯什么也不说。  
格策很生气。他那天喝多了，是在喝多了之后迷迷糊糊发生的——可是，那两个人如果要提出这种要求，应该在他清醒的时候来和他说！  
“我会清醒着拒绝你们的！”格策说。  
克罗斯来为他们“主持公道”，实际却是来吃瓜的。虽说这几个人都是他的后宫，但他并没有对其中的哪个有恋爱的感觉，无法嫉妒也无法痛苦，更不觉得自己的所属被人侵犯、或帝王的尊严被冒犯——他没有那种念头，所以多数时候都得以过着无忧无虑的人生。  
“为什么？你就那么讨厌我？”罗伊斯问。  
克罗斯望向格策，莱万看着罗伊斯。  
“不，因为我已经和托尼睡了，我是托尼的伴侣。”  
“你就那么喜欢他？”罗伊斯问。  
“不是啊，我就是只和一个人睡。就是这样。”格策说。  
“你甚至还没体会过爱情。”罗伊斯说。  
克罗斯觉得罗伊斯对格策说这话有点扎心了。  
“你不知道爱着一个人和被人爱是什么感觉，”他继续说，“不知道狂喜，也不知道煎熬。”  
格策果然有些不自在了，但还是嘴硬地回道：  
“这和你有什么关系？我就是没体会过、就是不知道那些感觉，这都是我自己的私事，和你有什么关系？”  
罗伊斯的目光忽然变得捉摸不透起来。  
克罗斯见状大吃一惊，赶快拉着莱万撤退。  
“走走走，爱妃，趁着月黑风高，我们去喝一杯——”

房间里只剩下罗伊斯和格策。  
格策似乎也发觉什么了，他看了看罗伊斯，又觉得不敢看他。  
“和我有关系，”他回答格策刚刚的话，“我觉得很煎熬——多数时间，”罗伊斯向他走过去，“然后在前一天，我刚刚体会到狂喜。”  
格策似乎被吓到了。

“那个什么……情场失意、官场得意！”克罗斯安慰着莱万，“我会补偿你的！”  
莱万盯着他看。  
“你神经病啊，你的妃子都搞到一起去了！”  
“也不是什么新鲜事，”克罗斯大手一挥，“他们不是挺和谐的嘛，又没有互殴、告黑状、扎小人——家和万事兴！”  
他的后妃们开开心心，他才能与后妃的家族紧密团结、同流合污，议事厅里他也能安心点儿。  
“做君主真不容易，你也是官场里的，又不是不知道……走走走，喝酒去……我公公婆婆最近怎么样啊？我陪你回趟家、去拉拢一下亲王夫妇吧……啊不，关爱父母……”  
“我和你都没睡过，你探望哪门子的公婆啊！”莱万说。  
“那就睡一睡嘛！”克罗斯说，“这也是我身为君主的责任嘛！”  
克罗斯抓着莱万喝酒去了。  
然后他们睡了。  
莱万发现罗伊斯喜欢格策，虽说没有多么痛心，但多少有些不爽。反正克罗斯和他睡名正言顺，那就睡吧。  
第二天，克罗斯还按照规矩在睡过之后给莱万升了个职。

05 单身主义者

克罗斯有个如假包换的亲弟弟菲利克斯。  
菲利克斯到了该成家的年纪，但一直没有恋人。家里给他安排了许多人选，他哪个都不喜欢，却想凑活凑活结个婚——他想要小孩。至于孩子的爹，他倒不想要。  
克罗斯：怎么回事？我弟弟怎么这么叛逆？  
“你是不是太挑剔了？”克罗斯问。  
“我当然挑剔，好的都让你挑走了，我还有什么可挑？”  
“你看上我宫里的哪个人了吗？”  
“那倒没有，”菲利克斯诚实地说，“只是在挑剔这件事上，我是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，比你更有过之而无不及。”  
“那你再等等吧，以后会碰到合适的。”克罗斯说。  
“碰不到，因为我喜欢你。”菲利克斯说。  
克罗斯差点从椅子上掉下来。  
“看把你吓的——我没有乱伦，不是那种喜欢，是作为弟弟对亲哥的喜欢，亲情的那种喜欢。”  
菲利克斯对亲哥解释了一通。  
“所以，我是不会看上别人的。但我还是想搞个孩子，我喜欢小孩子——我都二十了，到了可以生小孩的年纪了，所以，我儿子在哪呢？孩子他爹在哪呢？”他响亮地拍着桌子，“给我搞个差不多的人选，我用过之后就甩了他。”  
克罗斯挠了挠脑袋。现在风气已经前卫到这个地步了吗？  
但克罗斯不想让弟弟太早决定生孩子这样的大事，还是希望他再等等。

等了又等，好几年过去，菲利克斯还是一个看顺眼的人都没有。  
这是亲弟弟无疑了，和自己一样挑剔。  
克罗斯把他叫到宫里来，问他有没有喜欢的人。  
菲利克斯摇摇头。  
“我在搞事业。而在搞事业的同时我一个顺眼的都没见到。”  
“搞事业倒没什么不对……姐姐、姐夫对你怎么样啊？”  
“好着呢。”  
克罗斯说的是罗伊斯的姐姐和姐夫，菲利克斯现在被调去财政部门做事了，和他们一起工作。  
“他们没介绍青年才俊给你？”  
“介绍了，个个风流倜傥、一表人才，但我看不上，”菲利克斯靠在椅子上，“谁也没有我哥好——你不要想歪，我是个正直的好青年，没有对自己亲哥想入非非。”  
“我知道，我明白……但是，”克罗斯开始觉得为难了，“你真就不打算恋爱或者结婚了？”  
“没兴趣，”菲利克斯说，“你的思想太传统了，托尼，大家各有各的追求，我对结婚不感兴趣，虽说我确实想要个孩子，但我热爱的只有搞事业这一件事。”  
克罗斯觉得拿弟弟毫无办法。  
“行吧，你去搞吧……别忘了顺便留意一下恋爱的人选，万一有了呢……”

于是就这样又拖了两年。  
菲利克斯是真不着急，他搞事业搞得风生水起，平步青云、连连升官，和其他大臣们来往密切、和比自己地位高的人也一样谈笑风生——当然了，他不仅能力出众，而且是皇帝的亲弟弟，大家都要给他面子的。  
同时，越来越多的家族想让他们的孩子和菲利克斯结婚。希望能联姻的折子像雪一样落到克罗斯的桌子上，克罗斯于是做起了家长们都会做的事，带着菲利克斯相亲了——强迫他去这家那家参加宴会，和他们的孩子见面。  
菲利克斯很快叛逆起来了。  
“这不行，托尼，你知道为什么吗？我不是对那些人选有意见，我是对那些家族有意见。”  
“什么意见？”  
“他们不够好，权势不够大，不是我们应该拉拢的人。我们布下的网中要笼络对我们最有利的人，比如罗伊斯家，比如莱万多夫斯基——”  
“停，”克罗斯打断他，“我们在说你的婚事，我希望你幸福，而不是要你做我的棋子、帮我巩固权力——”  
“你的幸福就是我的幸福，”菲利克斯说，“怎么，你不知道吗？这话听着很稀奇？我的追求就是搞事业，巩固权势，而我们是兄弟，当然要一起巩固地位和权力，我对恋爱没兴趣，我只对仕途有恋爱感，所以你不能指望我追求爱情——我不追求那玩意儿。”  
玩意儿……  
菲利克斯对亲哥说教起来：“世上存在不追求爱情的人，就好像世上存在不追求名利的人，然后这两者无法理解对方，哈哈哈……”  
他笑起来。  
克罗斯也不知道是哪里好笑。他开始琢磨菲利克斯到底是不是自己亲弟弟，他们过分相似，在有的地方又完全相反。为什么菲利克斯对爱情毫无兴趣呢，克罗斯自己在十岁那年就爱上了一个人……  
可话说回来，爱情是全然无害的东西吗？爱情是一件绝对不会伤害菲利克斯的东西吗？克罗斯自己在爱情中没有感受过任何酸楚吗？  
克罗斯对催婚这事忽然降了热度。  
确实，爱情很好，爱情掺杂苦涩和甜蜜。而他爱菲利克斯，不希望他被任何事伤害。  
菲利克斯意气风发地追求着加官进爵，精力充沛、全心全意地争名夺利，他很快乐。

“算了，不结就不结，随你吧。”  
“我没说不结婚。”菲利克斯瞪着大眼睛说。  
克罗斯决定选一本最厚的书揍他。  
“你打我干嘛——我是说你选的家族不能壮大我们，所以我要向你推荐最合适的那个家族，不是不结婚！”菲利克斯无辜地解释。  
“谁啊？”克罗斯没好气地问。  
“你想想。”菲利克斯对他眨眼睛。  
克罗斯想了一秒。  
他几乎都不用想第二秒。  
有个人权倾朝野，是最应该拉拢的对象。而且他与克罗斯关系又近，劝说他结成亲戚关系并不难。

“我不和自己亲哥抢人，”菲利克斯说，“而且我也不喜欢克洛泽——我对任何人都没有恋爱的感觉——但是，如果能拉拢米洛，不是更好吗？你不能和他结婚，那就我去。我其实一直都看他挺顺眼，毕竟他可是我哥看中的人。”  
“菲利，这太委屈你……”  
“这有什么可委屈的？”菲利克斯疑惑不解，“再者，拉拢他不只是为了权势，也是为了我。你早知道我想要个孩子，只是还没挑到合适的孩子父亲，但克洛泽很好，又高又帅有脑子，有钱有权有地位。我也希望自己的孩子能聪明点，能像他那样沉稳老练又会办事，相貌也没有明显缺点，能巩固你我的权势和地位，既能帮到你也能帮到我——这不好吗？这主意难道有缺点吗？”  
“你真的愿意和他结婚？”  
“当然！不然你要等着克洛泽和其他家族联姻？等着我们的权力被稀释？”  
“你掉进权力的漩涡里了，菲利。”克罗斯叹道。  
“这和人们掉进爱河是一样的，人类总归是要掉进什么东西里去的——不许搞歧视！你这非常政治不正确！”菲利克斯说。  
这是哪门子的政治正确……  
菲利克斯又说：“和他有了小孩倒真不错，我觉得他的基因很好呢！”  
我弟弟疯了，克罗斯想。  
“让我们结婚吧，”菲利克斯说，“我不爱他，所以以后你尽管继续和他睡，我怎么好和我亲哥抢人？”他笑起来。  
“我这样做的话……是不是在利用你？”  
“不，”菲利克斯说，“我们三个互为工具人，各取所需，但是，但是，”他的额头贴上哥哥的，强调道，“虽然各取所需是事实，但我爱你也是事实。”

克洛泽拒绝了。  
“你疯了，”克洛泽说，“你怎么能做这种事，利用自己的亲弟弟？”  
“我希望你能照顾他。他不介意和你结婚，这么多年又一直没有喜欢的人，我不想把他托付给你之外的任何人。而且，这对巩固我们的关系和权势都有益。”  
“菲利克斯不和我结婚，我也一样是你最坚实可靠的后盾，”克洛泽望着他，“我喜欢你，怎么能和你弟弟在一起？”  
“这并不涉及到感情……”  
克罗斯解释起来。  
但克洛泽并不买账。  
许久之后，克罗斯沉默片刻，终于说出了那句话：“你不喜欢我。”  
“你在说什么——”  
“你爱的是这个国家，你爱的是做一个好君主的我。如果我无法成为你期望中的那个君主，无法好好治理这个国家，你不会喜欢我。”  
克洛泽一时语塞。  
“我很好吗，米洛？如果我不是君主，对这国家没有任何贡献，如果我只是个没用的亲王世子，你会喜欢我吗？如果今天皇位上坐的是另一个人，你爱的就会是他了，不是吗？”  
克洛泽无法回答这问题。他想到克罗斯的另一种模样，他只是个吃喝玩乐的公子哥，他对国事一窍不通……克洛泽完全想象不到自己会喜欢那样的托尼。  
“你爱的不是我，我也是这两年才意识到的，”克罗斯说，“虽然，这话说起来好笑……可我其实很喜欢你。对，我有卢卡，我爱卢卡，可我太贪心，又不正常，所以我爱着他，同时也喜欢你，但你不喜欢我，这最开始还给了我点儿打击呢。”  
克罗斯平静地说出那些话，把他发现事实时的惊愕与痛苦一带而过。  
他配说痛苦吗？他喜欢着不止一个人，他有什么资格说痛苦？  
米洛是不同的，米洛是陪着他长大的人，米洛是教导他的人，米洛是他所知道最正直、最配得上成为楷模的那个人。米洛真的很好，他是最好的那个人，他爱着国家，为国家殚精竭虑，为国家付出一切，他全然无私，从不会考虑到个人利益……  
甚至，连他的爱情也是如此。

几个月后，克洛泽和菲利克斯结婚了。一年后，菲利克斯生下孩子，克洛泽家里有了一对双胞胎。  
众人看着克洛泽和菲利克斯，怎么都不觉得他们像恋人，就真的像克罗斯所说的那样，他把菲利克斯托付给了克洛泽，克洛泽在照料他。  
可谁也不能否认，这桩婚姻以及孩子将克洛泽和克罗斯紧紧地绑到一起。他们是君臣，是亲戚，甚至也有传言说他们是恋人。无可置疑的是，他们无法被离间。  
菲利克斯对克洛泽真的没啥感情，但他很高兴自己的愿望达成了——他有了后代，健康聪明又漂亮，父母又有权势。  
菲利克斯心满意足，开始继续发展仕途——他还没成年就进了军务部，后来被调去财政部，现在又被调去政务部门，职位也一升再升。  
“来吧，说说你们部门的八卦，谁又在阻挠我的新政策了？”  
兄弟俩躺在椅子上晒日光浴，克罗斯问。  
菲利克斯吃着雪糕，“我不能啥都和你说啊，哥。如果我说了，大家就知道我是你的眼线了。我不干这事。你也别计较了，什么政策都会有人反对的，但没人打算造反，所以你放心吧。”  
克罗斯长叹一声。  
“不要叹气，托尼，什么样的君主都会被人反对的。你做得已经够好了。”  
“你说得对。”克罗斯笑道。  
他其实还想让菲利克斯走走捷径的——毕竟，他可是皇帝的亲弟弟。但菲利克斯正直地拒绝了。  
克罗斯深感欣慰。  
话虽如此，菲利克斯还是比其他没背景的人好过很多。于是菲利克斯在初步完成自己升官加爵的目标后，开始了第二轮目标：为我哥——为国家挖掘青年才俊，分散权力，削弱大家族垄断。

克洛泽与克罗斯兄弟互为工具人。  
工具人说起来简单，但工具人想要理清关系和感情并不容易。  
克罗斯和克洛泽好久没睡过了——自张罗菲利克斯的婚事开始。可他们认识了太多年，如今还是每天都要见面谈公事，也仍有感情，不可能轻而易举就断开。  
克洛泽和菲利克斯虽然有了孩子，但是仍像是住在一起的邻居似的，彼此客客气气，一起养育双胞胎。有过孩子之后也没再睡过。两人都不想。再者，菲利克斯在致力于他的事业，整天都忙着，连和克洛泽见面都少。  
克洛泽还是和克罗斯见面的时候多。

那天事情不多，公务结束后，克洛泽留在书房，和克罗斯又聊了几句。  
结束一个话题后，两人都没立刻找下一个话题，他们沉默一会儿，一同向窗外的夕阳看着。  
克罗斯站在窗前，看得有些着迷了。他这些天很忙，根本不记得自己上一次看夕阳是什么时候。  
他正向窗外望着，克洛泽走过来，在他身后抱住他。  
克罗斯忽然局促起来。就好像这是克洛泽第一次抱他，就好像这是他们第一次有身体接触。  
可那应该是在什么时候？  
克罗斯不记得了。米洛很早就出现在他身边，照料他的一切。  
早在他成为帝王之前，早在他与众臣沉稳地周旋之前，早在他的后宫被送进一个又一个人之前，他也曾是个小孩子，做着小孩子们都会做的事，赖床，偷吃甜食，把功课藏起来说找不到了。  
米洛一直在他身边。米洛叫他起床，帮他换衣服，督促他做功课，做好了就奖励他吃蛋糕，还会带他出去玩。  
米洛爱着这个国家而不是他，这重要吗？  
克罗斯不知道。他或许永远也没有答案。  
也或许，答案根本不重要。  
尽管那感情逐渐扭曲、时至今日更是早已变质，可无论如何，他们彼此依靠，他们之间仍有亲厚的感情。他们不会彼此背叛，他们可以全然信任对方。  
他们或许会回到从前的样子，克洛泽会偶尔留在宫里和他一起过夜。但那种感情却早就变了。至于这是否遗憾，是否应当为之惋惜，两人都不确定。  
他们不必知道答案，也不必想那么多。  
于是克罗斯转过身，接受米洛的亲吻。

06 皇后

“我还是很喜欢米洛，你介意吗？”  
克罗斯和莫德里奇一起去游湖，他在船上继续对卢卡废话连篇，半晌后，终于说到点儿有用的地方了。  
“还好，”莫德里奇说，“我早就知道，你十岁那年我来这儿，那时我就见过他了。”  
“一直是他照顾我，还算是我的半个老师，我喜欢他，其实也不怎么意外。可你就不同了——你是意外。”克罗斯笑着望向莫德里奇。  
“我也很意外，被一个十岁的小孩喜欢，长大后还真的和他结了婚。”  
“我也不知道是怎么了，可我就是喜欢你，”克罗斯说，“你也喜欢我吗，卢卡？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
克罗斯没说什么，只是笑了。  
莫德里奇其实不太明白他。克罗斯说过爱他，也总是要问自己是否喜欢他，但莫德里奇无法确定他的心意。  
莫德里奇坐着，克罗斯躺在他怀里。今天天气好，正是游湖的好日子。克罗斯躺了一会儿，眼看着困了，这就要睡。  
湖上有风，莫德里奇怕他着凉，不让他睡，催着他坐起来。克罗斯不情愿地坐起来了，但还是不肯安分，于是抱着莫德里奇没完没了地亲他。  
莫德里奇抓着克罗斯的衣服让他停下了，然后试了试克罗斯的体温，觉得他要发烧。这几天他总是很累的样子。  
于是刚一回到岸上，莫德里奇就让人请医生来。

克罗斯还是生病了。  
医生说他病得不严重，但压力大，疲劳过度，要好好养身体。  
克罗斯开始养病了。他决定养病期间都在莫德里奇宫里躺着，并告诉莫德里奇这半个月不要和贝尔见面，不然自己会很生气的。  
“我真的会很生气喔！”克罗斯用一种轻松的语调说道。他从不想给莫德里奇压力，也不想用皇帝的身份告诫他该做什么、不该做什么。  
“好了，我知道了，”莫德里奇说，和克罗斯一起在露台的靠椅上躺下，“你跑来缠我干什么，怎么不去找莱万？你最近不是和他相处得很好吗？”  
“我和莱万只是互惠互利的关系啊！”克罗斯说，“我一直想要个这样的人，在朝中和后宫都能站在我这边，手里又有实权……米洛虽然和我关系很好，但他毕竟不是后宫的人……你吃醋了吗，卢卡？”  
“我可没有，”莫德里奇说，他立刻换了话题，“晚上你想吃什么？我让人准备。”  
“鱼，”克罗斯认真想着，“要烤的那种，鱼皮也烤得脆脆的——但是，你就是吃醋了，卢卡！”  
克罗斯还是接上了刚刚的话，大笑起来。

晚餐时，克罗斯心满意足地吃着烤鱼。那天的鱼真的很好吃，又嫩又脆。  
他咬着脆脆的鱼皮，忽然红了眼圈。  
克罗斯咽下食物，也立刻忍回了眼泪。但莫德里奇还是注意到了，他赶快走到克罗斯旁边抱住他，问他怎么了。  
他站在克罗斯身旁，克罗斯正好能把头靠在莫德里奇身上。  
“没什么……就是很高兴。吃到好吃的很高兴，和你在一起也好高兴。”

克罗斯花了一个月才养好身体。他恢复健康后的第一件事，就是册封莫德里奇做了皇后。  
莫德里奇不知自己应该是什么感觉。  
他其实一直都弄不懂克罗斯。克罗斯说过他爱自己，也着实对莫德里奇很好，但莫德里奇就是无法相信他爱自己这事会是真的。  
毕竟克罗斯是皇帝，他有后宫，有许许多多伴侣。为此，莫德里奇不会轻信克罗斯的感情。  
对贝尔也是如此。

克罗斯常在莫德里奇这边睡，有时他下午也过来，缠莫德里奇一会儿。  
于是如果贝尔和莫德里奇打算滚床的话，时间一般选在上午。  
这多少有些奇怪。  
莫德里奇望着天花板出神。贝尔吻他，问他在想什么。  
莫德里奇迟疑一下，答道：“我们总是这个时间见面。”  
“其他时间不方便，也没办法。”贝尔说。  
他躺回自己的枕头上，两人侧躺着看对方。  
这种对视无法持续很久，莫德里奇很快就笑了。  
“你到底在想什么呢？”贝尔困惑地看着他。  
“什么也不想，有益身心。”  
贝尔坐起来穿衣服，目光随意地在房间里扫过。  
这是间很小的卧室，当然不是莫德里奇的寝殿。但即使在这间小卧室里，贝尔却还是能看到有明显克罗斯风格的东西。他送了卢卡无数礼物，连这里也放着奇怪的挂毯和壁钟，它们古怪又有童趣，像是克罗斯为了讨莫德里奇欢心弄来的玩意儿。  
每年类似的玩意儿都无数次搬进莫德里奇的宫里。于是他的寝殿一直风格很突出。完全的克罗地亚风，同时又有许多可爱、古怪的东西混杂其中。每一件都是克罗斯亲自挑选的。  
克罗斯也给其他入宫的人挑礼物、挑装点房间的东西，但一来，其他人不在意这些；二来，对于给旁人的东西，克罗斯也不会细心地一一亲自挑选。  
莫德里奇是唯一的例外。  
有时克罗斯甚至会亲自抱着礼物过来。  
“你就干脆承认了吧，你爱他。”贝尔说。目光刚刚从那莫名画着猫咪的挂毯上移开。  
“你在说什么？”莫德里奇说，“他给我的东西太多，我总要找个地方放吧。”  
“那你回答我的问题。”贝尔说。  
“我喜欢你还不行吗？”莫德里奇笑道。  
他们没再说下去。

有过几次，克罗斯短暂离开都城，贝尔和莫德里奇就去郊外打猎。克罗斯连他们上床都不管，更不用说出城去打猎了。

后来有一次，莫德里奇是和克罗斯一起去狩猎场的。  
那次是为了招待贵客，马德里皇室的一行人。其中拉莫斯比克罗斯大几岁，他们很谈得来。  
一天下午，莫德里奇想着去看看托尼，于是去找他，却没见到人。  
他向回走，路过一扇虚掩的门，忽然听见托尼的喘息声。

一整个下午，莫德里奇的脸都是铁青的。  
晚上睡觉前，克罗斯照旧是那种粘人的样子，抱着莫德里奇不放。但今天他没像往日那样废话那么多，只是躺在莫德里奇怀里闭着眼。  
莫德里奇直接说，下午我见到你和拉莫斯了。  
“咦——你可不要吃醋呀，卢卡。”克罗斯嗤嗤地笑道。  
“你听起来并不情愿。”莫德里奇说。  
“我装的，”克罗斯狡黠地笑道，“对付他那种男人，我装出这幅样子，他会更有成就感——他当然不喜欢我，你不用多心，他只是想要征服感，那我就给他征服感。”  
“你如果不快活，至少可以对我说。”莫德里奇说。  
“我为什么要不快活？”克罗斯问，“但是……说到这个，我和拉莫斯确实不合拍，他的方式对我来说不太合适，不怎么爽……啊，所以老话说得对——情人还是老的好。”  
他嘻嘻地笑着。  
不知怎么，莫德里奇有点生气。  
克罗斯整日是这种样子，让人分不出真假。作为君王当然要掩饰情绪……拉莫斯是马德里皇室成员，克罗斯不愿激怒他，何况两国还有合作……而克罗斯也算不得是不情愿，他在身体上接受了这桩性事，甚至希望这能带来更多快感，但他心里怎么想，就不好说了。  
莫德里奇忽然掀翻克罗斯，把他压到床上、牢牢按在身下吻着。  
“唔——卢卡！”克罗斯在还能吱声的时候叫道，有些惊讶，又有些欣喜似的，赶快搂住了莫德里奇的脖子。  
他们在床上翻滚着亲吻，吻到深夜，吻到精疲力竭。

那天莫德里奇是先睡着的。  
克罗斯躺在床上，望着天花板淌泪。  
医生也说让他时常哭一哭，压力太大对他不好——“大哭大喊，”医生是这样建议的，“否则您非憋死不可。多哭一哭能缓解压力，对身心都好。”  
克罗斯哭过了，再度像个婴儿那样蜷缩着身体，躺在莫德里奇怀里睡了。  
莫德里奇早就醒了。他发现克罗斯在哭，并未开口，心想他或许很委屈，也不想让别人知道他在哭。  
但莫德里奇错了。这晚克罗斯哭，只因为他快乐。

这天克罗斯又来莫德里奇的寝宫了。他来得勤，每次都是一个样子，他嘻嘻哈哈的，缠着卢卡说话，给他讲好玩的事，一会儿又不做声地趴在卢卡怀里，用手指玩着克罗地亚人的发梢。  
“等到艾玛再大一些，我就封她做储君——我答应过你的，你记得吗？”  
“我记得。”莫德里奇答道。他还以为那只是克罗斯为了哄他才这样说的。  
“未来我们的艾玛就是女王啦，”克罗斯心满意足地说，“我觉得现在艾玛就很有君主的样子，大家都这么说。”  
“或许真是这样。”莫德里奇说。艾玛现在年纪还小，但她一直在以储君的方式抚养。  
“当然啦，”克罗斯说，“她是你的孩子，所以她才这么好。”  
“这话如果传到埃米莉耳中，她可是会很难过的。”莫德里奇说。  
“埃米莉也是我的宝贝，但她和姐姐不一样，她会是个战士。”  
“话虽如此，你也不该真的让埃米莉去打仗。”  
“但是去军营训练还是没问题的，你看她现在整天上房揭瓦的样子！巴斯蒂还说要早些带她去军营呢……”  
“你想让她去吗？”  
“让埃米莉选吧，她现在年纪小，也不必急着决定。如果她去了军营却不喜欢，就送回来，过几年再去。”  
两人像每一对结婚多年的老夫老妻一样，絮絮叨叨说着孩子们。过了一会儿，莫德里奇问：“你真不想再要个孩子？”  
“我要每天和大臣战斗、不被他们打死，没精力生孩子了，”克罗斯笑道，“至于你，你要忙着被我喜欢，也没时间生孩子。”  
“没见过这么清心寡欲的皇室。”莫德里奇说。  
“谁说清心寡欲，我可是每次见到你都欲火中烧，”克罗斯说，“其实多几个孩子确实没什么不好，但是，也没什么好——我无法重视每一个、全力培养每一个，他们成了皇室边缘人，这对他们有什么好？再说，菲利克斯也有孩子了，他的孩子就是我的孩子。”  
“没见过脑回路这么清奇的皇室。”莫德里奇又说。  
“就是呀，我就是这样，又奇怪又好笑，你不也一样喜欢我吗？”  
克罗斯爬到莫德里奇身上亲他，和他腻歪起来。

那天克罗斯没有留在莫德里奇宫里。  
他听说了贝尔劝说莫德里奇离宫私奔的消息，但不想制止。  
卢卡更喜欢贝尔，是吗？  
克罗斯回到自己的寝宫，发着抖。  
他刚刚缠着卢卡，和他聊天，和他调情，和他谈孩子与未来，就好像他不知道任何事。  
他希望卢卡幸福。如果卢卡不爱自己，如果卢卡更喜欢贝尔，他为什么要拦着他们？为什么不允许他们私奔？他有什么理由阻止卢卡的幸福？  
克罗斯坐稳了皇位，也认为自己早就变成一个铁石心肠的皇帝。他习惯了朝堂的战争，习惯了勾心斗角甚至是政斗带来的惨剧，他熟悉这一切，早早地冷了心肠。他也不是个好人了，他利用自己的伴侣，利用陪他长大的人，甚至是亲弟弟和孩子，当然，他也利用自己，将自己当做一件东西似的……  
可他爱卢卡。  
贝尔与莫德里奇约定的私奔时间是今晚。但莫德里奇似乎还没有下定决心。克罗斯没有让人阻止，他甚至在城外安排了一队人马护送他们，并带了大笔财物给他们。克罗斯不觉得自己这样做有多高尚，他想得很简单：他希望卢卡仍旧能过得好，住在他想要住的任何地方，不必低调，不必节省，克罗斯为他准备了足够挥霍的钱。  
卢卡真的会走吗？  
他们还有一个孩子呢……卢卡会把孩子就这样扔下吗？就好像是在补偿他？  
克罗斯等着。他坐在床沿上，最初发抖，后来浑身发冷。

过了凌晨，到了天最黑的时候，寝殿门口忽然响起仆人的声音。  
“陛下——”  
克罗斯浑身一抖。  
仆人来给他送消息了。他曾说过，如果贝尔和莫德里奇果真离开皇宫，要马上告诉他。他等着消息，如同被吊在绞刑架上一样，实在难受。  
克罗斯向合着的寝殿门望去。  
“怎么了？”他仓皇地问道。  
“是我。”莫德里奇的声音传来。

莫德里奇推门进来，见克罗斯坐在床边，衣服没换，床被也没动过。  
克罗斯呆呆地望着他，像是不敢相信自己见到的，也像是太难过，不敢快乐。  
“没事了，托尼。”莫德里奇匆忙走来抱住他。克罗斯周身冰冷，还在发抖。  
他说不出话，哭了起来。  
莫德里奇抱着他，哄着他。  
“你不会走，是不是？”  
“我不会走。我是你的皇后，我怎么会走？”  
克罗斯还是哭。半晌后，才被莫德里奇安抚着在床上躺下了。莫德里奇为他脱了衣裳后，仍抱着他。  
克罗斯原本平静了些，但过了一会儿，忽然再度爆发。  
“你不要和加雷斯见面了，卢卡……我受不了了……”  
莫德里奇呆了。  
“你爱他吗？你不爱他，对不对？”  
他哭着向莫德里奇索要答案，像个撒泼打滚的孩子。  
莫德里奇呆滞着，然后点了点头。  
“……我不爱他。”

贝尔离开那天晴空万里，却一夜间冷下来了。他离开时，莫德里奇去送他。  
几年下来，贝尔似乎也察觉了什么，他对这结果并不很意外。  
“你爱他，是吗？”他问。  
莫德里奇自己也不知道答案。他是一直避免对克罗斯产生太多感情的。  
“或许。”  
“但他爱你。”贝尔冷冷地说。他不打算更多去想那二人的事，立刻上了马车，干脆利落地离开了。  
莫德里奇站在原地，觉得不敢抬头去看贝尔的马车，也不敢与离开的贝尔对视。贝尔很喜欢他，他一直知道。但他像对待克罗斯的感情那样，冷处理了贝尔的感情。他成了帝王的众多伴侣之一，他不愿考虑感情，可如今托尼逼着他考虑。

07 白纸

马德里和他们联姻了。  
拉莫斯进宫的第一晚，克罗斯去找他，对着拉莫斯笑得一脸邪魅。  
“咦——爱妃，好久不见啊，没想到我们有情人终成眷属了，啧，这可真是……”  
拉莫斯十分不爽。他不想进后宫，更不想离开马德里，可克罗斯非要厚着脸皮求联姻、求合作，他开出的条件好，提出的合作方案也好，马德里认为这对两国是双赢，就同意了。  
“你勾引我，你是故意的，”拉莫斯说，“上一次我来这里，你就准备好给我下套了。”  
“这可是无稽之谈，我对你真没兴趣。”  
克罗斯没撒谎——他原本是要勾引阿森西奥的，但媚眼这玩意儿也有抛歪的时候。  
克罗斯觉得是拉莫斯还是阿森西奥都没差别，他只要薅来马德里的一个人、能和他们联姻加合作就行。  
“你早就计划好了，”拉莫斯说，“没想到君主还能这么阴险。”  
克罗斯笑得脸更宽了。  
“什么阴险不阴险，联姻为我们带来和平，商业来往更让我们两国百姓油水大大地有，这有什么不好？”  
克罗斯喜笑颜开，最后说了句“你不喜欢我们就不睡，我今天只过来打个招呼”，然后就美滋滋地离开了。

拉莫斯整天呆着无聊，后来渐渐留意到莫德里奇，觉得看这个人很顺眼。但莫德里奇却一直没给他好脸色。  
这很奇怪。据他所知，莫德里奇对宫里的其他嫔妃都很和气，从没对谁有过成见。  
拉莫斯不明所以：我又没招惹过他。  
于是拉莫斯决定去招惹他。

他的招惹不太顺利。他先是和莫德里奇套近乎，但莫德里奇始终不冷不热。后来有一天，拉莫斯决定直接动手，他也不是要强上人家，只是试试，不行就拉到——万一对方半推半就了呢？  
莫德里奇没有半推半就。  
莫德里奇从椅子上掰下一截扶手就开始揍他，这让拉莫斯吃了第一惊；他揍得还挺狠，让拉莫斯吃了第二惊，并且确定这人以前绝对和自己结过仇。  
“也不至于打成这个样吧！”拉莫斯终于挣脱之后吼道，“我到底和你结了什么仇？”  
“无仇无怨，”莫德里奇说，“我就是想揍你。”  
这Omega完全不讲道理。拉莫斯气闷地回宫了。

克罗斯得知拉莫斯被莫德里奇胖揍之后，立刻第一时间去慰问莫德里奇了。他在书房里丢下折子，急匆匆跑到莫德里奇那里，看见他正在悠闲地喝茶，茶壶旁放着一截椅子扶手。  
“卢卡！卢卡你没事吧？”  
莫德里奇放下茶杯，还在克罗斯嘴唇上吻了吻。  
“我没事，好得很，拉莫斯被我打了。”  
“打成什么样？”  
“不严重，他自己走回去的。”  
“哦，那他还挺扛揍。”克罗斯不禁对拉莫斯刮目相看，想必这人是个血厚的。别看卢卡这幅人畜无害的样子，他攻击起来伤害性极高，一般人扛不住。  
克罗斯问清了来龙去脉，又在莫德里奇那里陪了他一下午，晚上才去见拉莫斯。名义上是去调解矛盾，实际上他是去看笑话的。

见到拉莫斯被打肿的眼睛，克罗斯捂着肚子狂笑不止，不得不扶着桌子才能站住。  
“你不能睡卢卡，Sese，虽说我对后宫这些事很看得开，但是，卢卡是例外，他是我一个人的。”  
“他又不是没被别人上过。”拉莫斯盯着他说道。  
他似乎指望这句话能带来伤害值，但克罗斯不按常理出牌，也完全不买账。  
“确实，但现在他就只是我的——我们爱着彼此——啊，爱情真美妙，爱情就是灵丹妙药……今天晚上我留在这儿陪你，怎么样？虽说你现在被揍成这样，我实在没兴致和你上床……”  
“你以为我对你就有兴致了？”  
“你现在当然没有，”克罗斯嘻嘻地笑着，“但是去年在狩猎场你非要上我的时候，不是挺得意的吗？那时候感觉不错吧？觉得自己掌控一切、让别人对你臣服的感觉很好吧？那一刻你觉得你就是世界之王了吧？可是呀，Sese，你差了点火候，我阅人无数，比你技术好的实在太多了，你都不能让我高兴，我还得装高潮……”  
克罗斯肆无忌惮地说了一通，说得拉莫斯当场暴怒、把他赶出去了。  
快乐啊，克罗斯离开拉莫斯的寝殿轻快地向外走，就差没跳起来了。  
快乐啊，爱情让人快乐，报复让人快乐。  
宽言宽语更让人快乐。  
世界真是仁慈，有这么多让人快乐的事……  
“陛下，您走错了，”仆人小心地提醒道，“书房在这边。您还有折子没批完。”  
“喔……”克罗斯垂头丧气地向书房走。走了几步，他又开始蹦跶——批折子有什么不好？这是朕的江山、朕的子民、朕的天下！  
他欢快地去勤政爱民了。

过了半个月，克罗斯又去找拉莫斯了。  
反正拉莫斯打不过莫德里奇，而莫德里奇在贝尔离开后、又少了个人陪他散心、打猎，于是克罗斯让拉莫斯去陪他了。  
打猎时拉莫斯倒真是一把好手，于是莫德里奇也渐渐接受了他，常常和他一起踢球打猎，倒也轻松快活。

罗伊斯和格策也早就快活地在一起了。  
克罗斯深感欣慰。你看，马里奥，做人不用那么死板，这样多快乐。  
罗伊斯和格策时常会来找克罗斯玩，克罗斯也乐得和他们一起无忧无虑地打发时间。  
克罗斯脸皮厚，知道罗伊斯和格策在一起了，还是和格策亲亲抱抱。罗伊斯也觉得还在可以忍受的范围内。  
一天下午，克罗斯又抱着格策呼呼大睡。睡醒后，克罗斯习惯性地摸格策圆乎乎的肚子，摸了一会儿，他掀起格策的衣服。  
“马里奥……你的肚子怎么有点不一样了？”  
“我又胖了，”格策说，“别看了。”  
“不是啊，马里奥，你这个情况不像是胖了啊。”克罗斯说。  
罗伊斯是和他们一起午睡的，他躺在格策那边，听了这话也醒了，也开始摸格策的肚子。  
忽然，三人都一脸惊恐。  
“马尔科！”  
格策抽出枕头揍罗伊斯。罗伊斯呆呆地被他打，克罗斯看着他被打。  
“怎么办！你倒是说说，怎么办啊！”  
“你先别着急，”克罗斯哄他，“我让医生过来。如果你真的怀了，也是好事——我就有第三个孩子了。”  
他这样一说，罗伊斯和格策都呆了。两人怔怔地看他，立即就要跪下去谢恩，克罗斯赶快拦住了。  
“都是自己人，不用这样。”  
他让人请医生过来。  
医生在检查后宣布格策已经有娃四个月了。因为格策过于粗心大意、最近又确实胖了些，所以没能注意到。  
克罗斯抱着格策，感觉到一阵确切无疑的幸福。  
格策和罗伊斯是同一年入宫的，他们已经共度了近十年的时光。他们之间有利益纠葛不假，但克罗斯着实喜爱着这两个朋友。格策和喜欢的人有了孩子，克罗斯无法不为他感到快乐。  
但名义上，这孩子是克罗斯的。  
克罗斯拍了拍罗伊斯的后背：“没事，等孩子出生，我让他认你做干爹，照样管你叫爸。”  
罗伊斯激动地抱着克罗斯热吻。  
格策在一旁摸肚子看他们俩，不觉得有啥不对。  
克罗斯自己也满心欢喜，热泪盈眶。他早就在等着这天了——罗伊斯和格策都欠了他大大的人情！他还成了他们俩的孩子名义上的爹，他与他们和他们家族的连结都更加紧密、牢不可破。

“马里奥怀孕了，是吗？”  
克罗斯去莫德里奇宫里时，莫德里奇问。  
“是啊，都四个月了，他自己都没注意。”克罗斯大大咧咧地说，没留心莫德里奇的脸色。  
“卢卡，你搬到我宫里吧，省得我每次还要特意去你宫里找你，这样我见你就更方便了。”  
“以后再说，现在我不想搬。住了十年，住惯了。”  
克罗斯这才迟疑地发现莫德里奇不大高兴。是因为自己吗？因为格策怀孕吗？  
克罗斯心中一阵狂喜：这会是真的吗？卢卡吃醋了？  
他想解释，可这事是要保密的。  
那天莫德里奇没怎么理他，说话也不多。到了晚上要睡觉时，莫德里奇问道：“不是格策上你吗？你什么时候开始上他了？”  
克罗斯呆了呆，他完全忘了去想这回事。  
“就是……就是有过一次……”克罗斯胡诌起来。  
莫德里奇也没多大兴致听，他忽然翻过身来压到克罗斯身上，扯他的衣服。  
克罗斯当即面红耳赤，欢喜得像个沙雕。  
他没想到卢卡吃醋，没想到卢卡还会主动，也没想到卢卡想上他，于是他越想越激动，还羞怯起来了。  
“卢卡……卢卡，慢一点……”  
他又扭捏又高兴，自己向莫德里奇身上蹭，厚着脸皮说下流话和他调情，被莫德里奇折腾了好久。

夜里，莫德里奇睡着了，克罗斯偷偷溜出来，叫来仆人给他拿备孕药，药送来之后克罗斯狂喝一桶，鼓着肚子回到床上。

在那之后，克罗斯整天勾着莫德里奇上他。  
和别人上床时克罗斯都是礼节性配合，等着高潮。但莫德里奇上他的时候，克罗斯的嘴就合不上了，各种下流话说个没完。他叫着“不要操了，卢卡……好疼……好大啊”，一面抱着莫德里奇不放。莫德里奇知道他这些话只是说说而已，于是也不停，继续搞得他又哭又叫。  
他们越来越合拍，克罗斯几次哭了出来，单纯是舒服哭的，被高潮的冲击爽哭的。  
那时他会失神，在他意识不到时眼泪已经流到了颈子上。  
莫德里奇吻他，从他身体里退出来。克罗斯闭着眼、搂紧了他的脖子，忽然说了句“卢卡哥哥”。  
莫德里奇呆了呆。  
“什么？”  
克罗斯没再说话，似乎根本没有意识，已经睡过去了。  
但他牢牢地环着莫德里奇的脖子，绝不要和他分开。  
莫德里奇为他擦干眼泪，想着他刚刚的那句“卢卡哥哥”。那是小时候的事了，他十五岁那年见到十岁的克罗斯时，克罗斯是这样叫他的。

莫德里奇发现克罗斯在背着自己偷偷吃药时，也并不觉得多意外。克罗斯对生孩子的热情并不大，他虽然有后宫，这么多年也只有两个皇嗣。他忙着国事，精力不够用，一直也没有再要孩子的计划。  
莫德里奇着实觉得克罗斯不用背着自己。他又不是不讲道理的人，不会因为这样的事就和克罗斯闹别扭。  
于是早餐时，莫德里奇对克罗斯说了，让他不用背着自己吃药。  
“我又不会为这事跟你生气。”  
让他意外的是，克罗斯又露出那副羞涩的沙雕样子。  
“真的嘛？”克罗斯说，“那你以后要努力一点哦，早点怀上，我就不用喝很多药了。”  
莫德里奇惊得动也不会动了。他忍着不要露出惊讶的表情，否则克罗斯就会知道他误以为克罗斯一直在吃避孕药了。  
他低着头吃饭，过了好一会儿，才装作漫不经心地问道：“怎么忽然想要孩子了？”  
“因为是你的嘛。”克罗斯说。  
莫德里奇仍旧低着头，片刻后，他放下刀叉，看着克罗斯。  
“怎么了？”克罗斯发现他盯着自己，呆呆地问道。  
“没事，看看你……你脸红个什么劲儿啊！”

半个月后，克罗斯如愿怀孕了。  
他这次孕期不如上一次顺利，严重时一整天都无法起床。好在最近国事不多，克洛泽和莱万都能分担，倒也不会让他多操心。  
莫德里奇陪着他，像他照料自己的孕期时那样照顾他。  
克罗斯渐渐察觉到了不同。于是他时常出神，盯着为他做这做那的卢卡，眼中欢喜，有时甚至露出傻笑。  
“你又怎么了？”莫德里奇问。  
“我就是高兴嘛。”克罗斯说。  
克罗斯向窗外看。正直夕阳西下，晴空万里，却忽然下起了雨。雨水从金红的天空上落下。  
“我们去外面，卢卡，下雨了。”  
“你又不是没见过下雨。”  
“可这好漂亮啊！”  
莫德里奇还是陪着他去了，出门前给克罗斯披上厚厚的披风。  
他们打着同一把伞踏上草坪。夕阳光芒万丈，雨水啪嗒啪嗒地落在地上。周围只有草与树木。克罗斯不让仆人们跟过来，让他们在宫殿门口呆着，有事就叫他们了。  
“好看。”克罗斯目不转睛地望着大雨。  
“你不冷？”莫德里奇问，伸出一只胳膊在克罗斯后背摩挲着，“都发抖了，回去吧。”  
“不冷，不回去。”克罗斯抗议道。  
“去那边。”莫德里奇拉着克罗斯去不远处的一个凉亭里。  
走进小小的亭子，莫德里奇收伞，克罗斯向夕阳望着，忽然说道：“卢卡，这话我从前说过，但你是不是不信呢——就是……我爱你这事。”  
他说“我爱你这事”的语气，就好像“去打猎这事”一样。他说得平常，莫德里奇心底却震颤起来。  
“有一点吧。”莫德里奇说。他收了伞，轻轻甩了甩，把上面的雨水都撒出去。  
“我也能理解，”克罗斯背对着莫德里奇，继续说道，“毕竟我后宫里那么多人……但是，我真的希望你能明白我的心意……我真的爱你。”  
他说得轻飘飘的，好像也根本不奢望莫德里奇能相信似的。  
莫德里奇僵硬地站在亭子的另一边。他握着伞，低低地答了一句，作为听到的表示。  
他看向克罗斯。克罗斯似乎是故意背对着他，否则就没有勇气开口一样。他出门时莫德里奇为他加了一件披风，金线绣过的披风在阳光的映射下闪着光。  
“其实我早想对你说了，”克罗斯再度开口，语气仍是犹豫不决，“……但以前我想说的不是这些，那时候我想说，‘我知道你不爱我，你不必爱，你只要有一点喜欢我就足够了，我就心满意足了。你喜欢我，而我爱你，这没什么不好’。可是……可是现在，你好像更喜欢我了，说不定也爱我……我高兴得要疯了，不想再听你说你只喜欢我、并不爱我了。”  
莫德里奇手上的劲儿松了。他的手松开，伞几乎要从手中溜走。  
“……我希望你相信我，”克罗斯继续说道，“可我要怎么让你相信我爱你？爱是一件说出来就能被证明真伪的东西吗？我想不到办法，卢卡……可我还是要说，我爱你，爱了好多年。”  
他终于回过身来。莫德里奇连自己是否要看着他都不确定。雨很大，又太吵，掩盖了他心脏猛烈跳动的响声。  
克罗斯也不敢走过去，两人隔着些距离。  
半晌，克罗斯终于向莫德里奇走去。  
“这颗心是你的……我爱的只有你。”  
莫德里奇动也不能动。他其实料到了些什么，但还是犹如遭受重击。  
“你会觉得我在撒谎吗？”克罗斯问，“你会认为我对所有人都这么说吗？不是的，卢卡，不是那样……我只有你，我从十岁那年起就爱着你……现在我变成一个混蛋了，我知道，我利用身边的所有人，连自己的孩子都利用，可在你面前，在对你的感情上，我还是过去的那个托尼，就算我变了，也只有爱你更多。”  
克罗斯红着眼睛看他。  
莫德里奇看起来如释重负，快乐又痛苦。

冷风吹着，阳光透过雨幕落在克罗斯金色的披风上。他望着莫德里奇变化的表情，忽然明白了什么。克罗斯拘谨地笑了，他单纯地快乐起来，就好像回到了过去。那时的他没有权势也没有王位，他只有十岁，他的心还是一张干干净净的纸。

.

卢卡哥哥：  
我不怎么会写信，这是我写的第一封。  
大家都说我今天像疯了一样，先是哭个不停，后来又不肯吃饭，又吵又闹。他们都在背后说我今天很烦人呢。他们说得对，我今天确实很烦人。  
你回克罗地亚了，我不高兴，又不知道不高兴该怎么办，就大哭大喊，闹了一整天。  
哭到晚上，我实在哭不出来了，而且眼睛好疼啊。  
我好想以后还和你一起玩啊，卢卡。就算不能踢球，和你呆在一起也很好。以后你来了，我们结婚，然后一起玩，我们去打猎，去游湖，去看戏，看赛马，看星星。  
今天的星星好多，又大又漂亮。你还在赶路吗？在路上也能看到这些星星吗？你会不会看到星星、然后像我想你那样想到我？  
不写啦，我的眼睛好疼。以后你来了，我就不用哭了，眼睛也不会疼了。

永远属于你的，  
Toni

END


End file.
